


Good Morning, Get Out of My Bed

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Make Outs, either era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playful morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Get Out of My Bed

Crutchie was not happy with the sun. That jerk had seaped through the curtains straight into his eyes. Not ready to wake up, Crutchie turned his face to hide it on Davey's chest.   
Davey grumbled. Crutchie grumbled back.  
"Dave?"  
"Yeah?"  
Crutchie grumbled again for good measure. "Make me breakfast."  
Davey lifted his arm and draped it across his eyes as the sun was doing no favors for him either. "No. But, you can make me breakfast."  
"I asked you first." Crutchie rolled off of Davey and pulled the covers up and around himself.   
Davey turned on his side to face him. "Please, go make me breakfast." He pulled he covers back. "I asked politely."  
"I don't even know where we keep the eggs." Crutchie pulled the covers back.   
Davey pulled them away. "In the fridge."  
Crutchie gave Davey the sourest of looks. "I don't even know what eggs are."   
Davey worked hard to keep his frown from turning into a smile.   
Crutchie yanked back the sheets and pushed on Davey's chest. He rolled onto his other side doing his best to wrap himself in a blanket tortilla. "Now I'm stuck so you have to."  
Davey moved closer. He shoved one arm under the blanket burrito and hooked one arm on top.  
"Don't you dare," said Crutchie.   
Davey did. He grabbed hold and flipped onto his back, pulling Crutchie with him so they faced each other. "Gotcha."  
"I-" Crutchie stopped to laugh. "I don't like you."  
Davey was laughing too. He squeezed Crutchie tighter.   
"Let me go!" Crutchie started squirming.   
"Nope."  
Crutchie wiggled free. He threw the blankets off and placed his hands on Davey's stomach.  
Davey's expression turned to panic. "Crutchie..."  
"I won't do it if you make me breakfast."  
Davey pretended to think it over for a moment. "Never."  
Crutchie started tickling. Davey laughed and tried to push Crutchie's hands away. He managed to lock their fingers together and stop Crutchie's attack. They pushed their hands against each other till Crutchie got a hand free and started tickling him again. Davey pushed Crutchie off and onto his back. Before Crutchie could move Davey climbed on top and pinned him down.  
Crutchie scowled. "You're the worst."   
"You are."  
Crutchie stuck his tongue out. Davey returned the gesture. Crutchie looked at davey. Davey looked at Crutchie. Crutchie lifted his head and kissed him. Davey leaned into he kiss and released Crutchie's hands. He supported Crutchie's head with one hand and placed the other on his chest. Crutchie pulled Davey down to him and grabbed at Davey's back. Davey pulled away from the kiss and buried his face in the side of Crutchie's neck.  He nuzzled and started kissing.  
Crutchie let out a small moan. He reached for the bottom of Davey's t-shirt and started pulling it off. Davey moved and lifted his arms to help. Crutchie threw the shirt across the roomed and pulled Davey back down. Crutchie threaded his fingers into the back of Davey's hair. He brought his lips close to his boyfriend's ear. "Dave," he whispered.  
Davey swallowed. "Yeah?"  
"Make me breakfast."


End file.
